I'm Not That Girl: Songfic
by Tiernan Hunter
Summary: Bella loves Edward beyond all hope of return, but does he really love her? Shall we find out. Also, what happens when we throw one very angry werewolf into the picture? EdwardXBella Please R


**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Twilight or New Moon, those are both property of Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine Bella would be a vampire already, and Jake and the other mangy werewolves would either be gone or dead. I also don't own the song I'm Not That Girl.

**A/N:** I love this pairing, and I love this song, so obviously I had to put them together. Also, I'm sorry to all those werewolf or more specifically, Jake fans out there, but I happen to despise the JakeXBella pairing.

_Lyrics _Text 'thoughts' "talking"

"Bella." The voice sounded like an angel to Bella's half-asleep mind.

She rolled over and smashed into what felt like a granite wall. Well, it was as cold and hard as one. Her hand flew to her swiftly bruising shoulder and she gasped in pain. She slowly opened her watering eyes and saw the face of a very worried looking angel staring at her.

Her angel

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

She groaned. "You're hard," she mumbled.

He visibly relaxed. Even laughed, his ocher eyes smoldering. He kissed her forehead and mumbled into her hair, "You'll never learn will you, love?"

She thought about it and then laughed too, "No, probably not. It's just so hard to believe that your really here, every morning. I tend to forget your there."

_Hands touch, eyes meet _

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella, I'm not going anywhere ever again." He sighed and kissed the side of her neck.

She curled up closer to his cold hard chest. The thin blanket between them not helping much to warm her up, but she didn't care. She leaned up to kiss him, and just as she was about to, he pulled away. She pouted and whined, "You're mean."

He laughed, smiling her favorite crooked smile and dazzling her unintentionally. "I'm sorry. I just love it when you pout like that, and your heartbeat was hysterical. They make you even more beautiful, and remind me why I love you so much."

She looked at him incredulously. "Is that why you love me, because I'm human? Is that why you won't change me?"

"Bella," he groaned, running his fingers through her messy hair. "Not now, please."

"That's practically the only thing I want from you. Why can't you give it too me, because I'm human? I don't want Carlisle to have to do it, I want you to. That's the thing I want most in the world. You've said no so many times that it's beginning to seem impossible. Like I just dreamt up that I'm going to get changed at all."

"Well you could just accept my one and only condition." He smirked at her horrified expression.

"No, I told you already; Renee and Charlie would kill me…or worse, try and kill you. You know how they feel about me getting married before I'm like thirty. Seriously, how well do you think it would turn out? You may not be real. I may have dreamt you up, but if that's true I don't want the dream to end so soon. I think the untimely event of your death might just ruin it."

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

"Bella, your parents wouldn't be able to scratch me, let alone kill me."

"I know, I was actually more worried about Jake and his pack."

"Right, the mangy dogs and their stupid treaty." He fake gagged.

Bella smacked him upside the head, even though she knew it wouldn't do anything. "Jake, is not mangy. He may be a werewolf, but he's still one of my best friends."

"Yeah, your best friend who nearly got Charlie to murder you, and got me banned from ever coming in your house again. Yup, surly your best friend."

She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted. "Okay I'm sorry, he's not mangy. I just have a problem with being called a 'bloodsucker,' or a 'loathsome leech,' or any of the other horrible names he uses. Just plain Edward would be nice. Can you at least understand that?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Just because I know if I don't, you'll just dazzle me into it. Anyways, is there a reason you woke me up, it is Saturday?"

"I thought we could go to the meadow today," he smiled at her excited expression. "Is that alright?"

"Of course! I love the meadow. Well, as long as long as there will be no more unexpected visiting vampires. I would really rather not have to be saved…again."

"I'll always save you, Bella. No matter how inconvenient the timing. I thought you could have figured that out after I caught you from falling down the stairs for the 40th time." He laughed when he heard her heart quicken and he saw her face turn twelve shades of red. "So I'll meet you outside in about 20 minutes. You'll have to come up with a good excuse for Charlie though."

It took a very short time to get to the meadow. Mainly because Edward carried Bella the whole way, so he didn't have to catch her every thirty seconds.

When they got there, Edward set her down and sat down next to her, Bella just sat there, staring at him. She could never get over how he glittered in the sun. It was like there were a hundred diamonds attached to every inch of his skin.

She lay down with her head in his lap and just stared at him. They sat like that for the longest time. Her, just staring at him, and him, tracing patterns absentmindedly on her arm. 'I still can't believe someone so perfect, could love someone as plain as me. It just seems so unreal, like some kind of cruel sick joke. Its just so hard to believe, but hey, a girl can dream, right?'

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

It was then, as she was thinking and staring at him, that Bella noticed how dark Edward's eyes were. "Edward," he looked down at her. "You need to hunt, now. I can tell how thirsty you are. Not only are your eyes black, but you're so tense that it's evaporating into the atmosphere. Go hunt, I'll be okay alone for a while."

"You sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think I can ward off the big bad bunnies and deer."

"That's not what I meant."

"Right, you seem to have forgotten the fact that I'm good friends with Jake and his pack. You were gone for quite some time, and missed quite a lot."

"Fine," he said angrily as he got up. "I'll be back in an hour or so." With that, he ran off.

She just continued calmly continued lying in the moist grass, watching the sky. That is, until she heard several loud crunches in the brush. She sat up and looked around warily. Then the branches behind her parted and out stepped-

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

He smiled his warm smile. The smile that had helped her out so much when Edward had left. The smile that she had vowed to see again. "I was actually checking to see that the leech kept his part of the treaty. I was walking and saw you two come into the woods and then I smelled blood. So, I came to find out what was up."

She scowled, remembering what Edward had said. "First off, the leech happens to have a name, and we would both prefer if you used it. Secondly, I told him to go hunt, so that nothing like that would happen. And last, if he did bite me, it would be none of your business, Jake."

"Of course it is, Bella."

"Yeah," she said angrily. 'Maybe him showing up wasn't so great after all.' "How is that? How is it your business if I choose to throw away my humanity? Please, enlighten me."

"Because," he was trembling now. "I not only have to keep the treaty, but I care about you, Bella. You're on of my best friends, and I couldn't let something horrible like that happen to you."

"From what I've seen, being a vampire isn't that horrible."

"That's not the only thing, Bella. Eternity is a long time, he'll get bored of you. What happens then? He doesn't deserve you. You should be with someone who doesn't see you as just a distraction."

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a golden curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

"How could you say that Jake?" She asked incredulously. "Edward loves me, why can't you accept that?"

"Because he's a vampire, Bella!" His earlier trembling had turned into full blown convulsions. It was taking all his self control not to morph right there. "Because he's a horrible, bloodsucking, heartless, son of a bitch, bastard vampire. And because…because, I love you, Bella." He stopped shaking and stared at his feet.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you, Bella." His voice was so quiet it was just barely audible.

"Well Jake," she hissed. "You've gone down to a whole new level of low. You're not only rude for saying all those horrible things about Edward. But you're also a hypocrite."

His head snapped up, he looked both surprised and hurt. "How so?"

"Because, yes Edward is a vampire. Yes, vampires are dangerous. So are werewolves. And you seem to have conveniently forgotten to take into account, that you are a werewolf!"

"It's not the same-" He started to argue, but was cut off by a furious Bella.

"Yes, it is!" she shouted. "Explain to me how you and Edward are any different in that respect."

"Because Bella, I would never hurt you."

"And neither would Edward. Besides, I bet that's exactly what Sam was thinking before he nearly killed Emily," he flinched visibly. "Werewolves make mistakes and get forgiven for them, why can't vampires be forgiven for theirs? If you haven't figured it out yet, Edward is actually extremely opposed to me becoming a vampire. So you and him are alike there. Believe me Jake, wishing will get you no where…fast. I know from experience."

He was about to retort, when there was another crack in the undergrowth. Again, the bushes parted and-

"So Jake, shall we have a nice long talk about you being in love with my, 'distraction.'"

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

"Edward, leave him alone. You still owe him one, remember?" She got up and walked over to him. He put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Jake snarled and started trembling again.

Edward stepped protectively in front of Bella, "Control yourself werewolf, I just want to talk to you." When Jake nodded he continued. "I know you don't like me, and I don't expect you to. But, you need to get one thing straight; I love Bella. I would never hurt her as much as I did before, again. I'm not leaving unless she says so, I'll do anything she asks. So, you need to back off, she can take care of herself…I learned that the hard way. She may be human, but she is also two years older than you, and doesn't love you. So don't hurt yourself further by kindling false hopes."

Jake looked helplessly over to Bella. "I'm sorry Jake. But he's right. Any feelings I may have had for you before were unreal and are gone. They were only because I was upset, outcast, and you were helping me so much. You made the whole thing almost bearable. But, no matter how much you helped me then, I think you should go now. I'm truly sorry, Jake."

_I wasn't born for the rose or pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so…_

Edward kissed her cheek as Jake began to walk off through the bushes. He whispered, "I'm sorry you lost your friend, Bella. But, I can't honestly say I'm upset to see him go."

"I'm sorry too," she mumbled. As she watched him go, Bella noticed that Jake was trembling again. This time though, it wasn't from anger, it was from tears. So Bella's last view of Jacob Black, was him shaking with his own sobs.

She turned back to Edward and said, "Yes."

"Yes what, love?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes, I want you to change me."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really, your accepting my proposal?"

"Yes, I am Edward," she smiled at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "How did you…Alice."

"Yup," he said, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I'll have to thank her later." He kissed her. "I love you so much, Bella. I truly hope that you didn't believe a word of what that werewolf said to you."

"I did. That is, until you came back. You finally convinced me that I'm not dreaming, that you really so love me as much as I love you."

He smiled her favorite smile, and said, "More. Much, much more."

She felt a dull ache in her heart. She really loved Edward so, so much. 'I hope this isn't how Jake felt about me. I think I would die if Edward told me he didn't love me…again, I'm sorry Jake, for what I'm putting you through. But you have to realize…'

_I'm not that girl_


End file.
